


Saftey

by Akigriffin



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Case, kinda established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akigriffin/pseuds/Akigriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny tries to deal after an especially hard case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saftey

It had been the roughest case of Danny’s career. A serial killer killing off children, all around Grace’s age. Every small body he saw reminded him of his daughter. He was glad Grace was safe on the mainland for a few weeks, but once the case was over all he wanted was to see her.

Steve had invited Danny over for the night, but that always led to sex, and Danny was most definitely not in the mood. So he instead went home to his empty apartment.

But he wasn’t able to sleep. The pullout bed was small but felt so big with no one else there. He wished he had taken Steve up on his offer. Even if he wasn’t really up for sex, he did want a warm body near him; someone to convince him the world wasn’t all evil. He tossed for hours before giving up. Maybe the sex would do him some good, and at least he’d be with Steve. So he dragged himself out of his apartment and drove.

Danny quietly opened Steve’s door, expecting to find the house dark and quiet, but instead he found Steve lounging on the couch, staring at the TV.

“Hey.”

“Hey, Danno.”

“I don’t feel like sex,” Danny blurted out.

Steve looked up at him. His eyes looked almost as haunted as Danny felt. “Yeah, me neither.”

“But I don’t want to be alone.”

Steve nodded. He got up and headed to the bedroom. Danny followed closely. They both stripped down to their boxers and crawled into bed. Danny automatically sought out Steve and cuddled close.

Neither of them fell right asleep. They laid there and listened to each other’s breathing.

“I was thinking...” Steve started.

“That’s never a good thing,” Danny tried to joke.

Steve ignored him. “Maybe we should try going out.”

“Are you asking me on a date?”

“Yeah, guess I am.”

“I thought you liked what we had.”

“I do. But...I want more with you. I like _this_ , too. Just you being here. Not everything has to be about sex between us.”

Danny nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, let’s try it.”

Steve smiled. He ran a hand through Danny’s hair, still stuff with gel. “How are you holding up?”

“Not very well. All I can think about is Grace.”

“Have you called her?”

“Yeah. It helped, but still...”

Steve pulled Danny close. “She couldn’t be any safer than she is with you as her dad, Danno.”

“Thanks.”

They stayed in silence until they both slowly fell asleep.


End file.
